I Like Blue Best
by WrenTheGirl
Summary: Teddy Lupin is finally beginning his time at Hogwarts. Follow him over the years as he learns how to balance work and fun, and begins to follow his dream of becoming an auror! (Canon with Skies are for Flying in)
1. Introduction

"Are you ready?" Harry asked the blue haired boy standing next to him.

He grinned and said, "Yeah." Then looked up at his godfather's expectant face, rolled his eyes, and recited, "And I know it doesn't matter what house I'm sorted into."

"Unless it's Slytherin." A younger boy with reddish brown hair added.

"James!" Ginny sighed as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

The blue haired boy laughed, "I'd better get on the train so I can find a seat." He said.

"Teddy are you sure you have everything?" Harry asked.

"You've asked me a million times!" He groaned, then checked in his rat cage, "Where's Morph?"

Suddenly a delighted squeal drew their attention to the two-year-old girl next to them. She was sitting on the ground with the small rat running up her arm.

"How on earth did he open the cage?" Ginny asked.

"I think I know." Harry smiled, looking at his other son. Albus was standing to the side steadily going redder and redder.

"I'll put him back." He said sheepishly, collecting Teddy's pet from his sister.

"Well," Teddy said, turning to face the Potters, "I'm definitely ready now."

Ginny smiled at the confident boy dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt and said, "They'd all be proud. Your parents and your grandmother."

He nodded, "I hope so. By the end of the year they'll definitely be."

"Let's get you on the train so you can show them!" Harry smiled.

They went in for a quick family hug, and then Teddy picked up his trunk and cages.

"See you at Christmas!" He called as he stepped onto the train.

He found a clear compartment and slid his trunk up onto the rack. The whistle blew and he put Morph on a seat and rushed to the window.

"Good luck!" Albus called.

"Make a name for yourself." Harry reminded him.

"And make sure it's a bad one." James added helpfully, earning an eye roll from his mother.

Teddy grinned as Ginny yelled, "And owl us at least once a week!"

"I'll try!" He agreed, as the train pulled out of the station. Lily jumped up and down calling his name over and over as he rolled away. Finally they chugged out of sight and he was left on his own in his compartment. He plopped down on the seat next to Morph and looked out of the window, wondering if this was how his parents had felt when they'd sat on the train for the first time in seven years.


	2. First Year: The Train

A single knock on the compartment door sounded before it slid open to reveal a grinning girl with blonde hair dragging her trunk and an owl cage. She had a blue pygmy puff on her shoulder that kept bobbing up and down, looking at Teddy.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked, panting slightly, "Everywhere else is full."

"Yeah, sure." Teddy replied, almost laughing at the sight of her, "Do you want some help?"

"Please?" She asked. She then dropped her trunk and handed him the owl cage.

"Why's your owl so small?" He frowned hanging the cage on one of the hooks next to his snowy owl, Baranabus.

"My parents were breeders, and Bertie was the last owl they bred together." She explained, as Teddy watched the tiny ball of brown feathers jump off his perch and peck at the bars, "He only hatched a year ago, so he's a bit small to carry letters, but I wanted him here." The girl paused and Teddy turned to face her, "Can you help with the trunk? It weighs a ton."

Teddy went over to the other end and helped drag it in, "Merlin's beard! What do you have in here?"

"Everything." She replied, like it was obvious.

"Why do you not have a feather charm on it?" He exclaimed.

"Feather charm." She said, standing back up, "To make it lighter?" Teddy nodded and the girl groaned, "I am going to kill dad for not telling me about that! He thought it was hilarious watching me drag this thing onto the train."

Teddy laughed and the girl made a face, "Anyway, thanks for the help. I'm Callie, incase you were wondering. Dragon obsessor, diehard Tornadoes fan and aspiring Gryffindor."

The boy grinned, "Teddy." He told her, "Soon to be Gryffindor, determined to be an auror and in-secret Wasps fan. Nice to meet you!"


End file.
